


Submission

by ozma_o_oz



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozma_o_oz/pseuds/ozma_o_oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby will do anything to save Connor, including submitting to Philip Burton and James Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

Abby had always trusted James Lester. He had proven time and time again to be a good man underneath his rough exterior. She had been happy to see him when she and Connor had returned from the Cretaceous era. Now as she peeled off the layers of her clothing Abby knew she had been all wrong about the man. Dead wrong. He had led her down in to the lower underground levels of the Arc and all the while she had trusted him. They entered a secret room and to her horror Connor was there waiting. He was tied to a chair and he'd been beaten severely. Blood ran out of his ears and nose. He was covered in blood and sweat with clothes torn and face battered to a pulp. A gag covered her boyfriend's mouth. He stared at her with panic in his swollen eyes. A soldier stood behind him with a machine gun aimed at Connor's head. Not an emd gun but one that contained real bullets. Abby went to rush to Connor and that's when Philip Burton emerged from the dark corner of the room.

Lester closed and locked the door behind them and Abby knew then that she and Connor were in trouble. Huge trouble. Philip advanced on her and roughly grabbed her breast through the layers of her clothes. Abby had slapped him and when she did that the soldier punched Connor. The young man cried out in pain behind his gag and Abby knew she had to play along to save her true love from any more harm. That's when Lester explained the situation. Abby felt sick to her stomach as she was told she would have to submit to him and Philip Burton and allow them to perform whatever sexually depraved act upon her they wished. She could not fight them or Connor would be punished or killed. Abby held back her tears and the two older men opened up a bottle of pills and swallowed several each. Abby looked to Connor an knew they were both helpless victims of two sinister power mad men.

After Abby had taken off her bra and pulled down her underwear she had been ordered to stand still. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore them as the two men touched her naked body. Burton pushed his hand between her legs and roughly rubbed her pussy and clitoris. Abby cried out loudly in shock and pain when he forced three fingers into her small channel and started roughly pumping her. At the same time Lester pinched and twisted and vigorously suckled on her nipples. Abby could not open her eyes. She did not want to see Connor watching her defilement. Philip continued to manipulate her most intimate part with his long fingers, stretching her open and rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. He pushed back the hood of her clit and massaged the bundle of nerves until her body reluctantly started to produce moisture.

'She is ready James', said Philip. 'I don't think she will put up as much of a fight as you thought she would'.

'She has always been particularly attached to Temple'. replied Lester. 'Pity. I would have liked to have had to convince her a bit more. Very well Miss Maitland. Open your eyes or our friend will start breaking Connor's fingers'.

Abby did as she was told. She felt her stomach drop as she watched Lester and Burton remove all their clothing and reveal their very large and very erect penises. She knew what she would have to do and she wanted to cry but she knew she had to be strong for Connor's sake. Burton lay down on the floor and looked Abby in the eyes.

'I want you to ride me now, Abby. And make it good for me or Connor will suffer'. Philip told her. Abby looked at Connor and saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. He looked away. 

Abby's breathing was shaky as she knelt down on the ground and straddled Philip Burton's body. She tried to close her hand around his dick but it was too thick. In fact it was about 4 inches thick and a good 12 inches long. She held it firm and positioned him at her small entrance. She knew was not wet enough to make it easy for him to penetrate her and as she slowly lowered herself down on every inch of him Abby felt terrible pain as her walls were stretched. Abby let out an anguished sob and sunk down to his root with his entire erection inside her, the big head pushing painfully on her cervix. She hated herself for betraying Connor this way and hoped he could forgive her and understand she only did it to save him.

'Ride me Abby'. ordered Burton. 'Ride me hard'. 

She looked him in the eye and put her palms on his chest for support then started to slowly work herself up and down on him. Abby began to weep as the thick column of flesh bruised her inner walls. It felt horrible and wrong and it really hurt.

Burton's hands went to her breasts and he pawed them, pinching and twisting her nipples which only made her cry harder. After a little while Burton told her to start riding him like she wanted this or Connor would suffer. It wasn't easy at first and Abby had to force herself to move faster. After about a half hour of fucking on him, Abby was pounding her pussy down on his hard dick, crying out in pain each time the end bashed her cervix. He gripped each nipple and pulled them towards his mouth. Abby whimpered when he closed his mouth over one and sucked like a hungry baby.

Against her will her pussy was getting wet from the constant friction but it made it less painful for Abby to accept his very large member. In fact after another half hour it was starting to feel good. Really good. Abby hated to admit it but she knew she was feeling orgasms build up inside her. 

'Yes that's it Abby. You're a natural'. said Philip. 'Faster! Faster! Faster!' Abby locked eyes with the odious man and started to ride him hard, her pussy moving like a blur as she rode him like a mad woman. The sound of flesh slapping hard against flesh every two seconds echoed in the room and Abby bit her lip to hold in her pleasure sounds. She felt her womb churning and clenching. Then it opened and begged to be filled. She was going to cum soon and cum big. She heard Connor struggling against his bonds but she was too far gone to stop. 

She wanted this orgasm. 

Instinct took over and she moved faster and faster, wild and possessed by her lust, until she sunk all the way down, Philip Burton's cockhead pushing through her cervix and into her womb. She screamed in pleasure. Her pussy milked him and after many many minutes of Abby cumming hard on him he ejaculated deep inside her. She felt his semen hose her womb and it made her have another huge orgasm. It went on for a half an hour. Abby was unable to stop cumming. It was her first experience with multiple orgasms and she loved it. She felt his semen pooling inside her and fill her until she felt like she might burst. Finally she collapsed on top of him but she still kept squirming on his dick and wanting more.

After a few minutes of recovery she wanted off him. She realized what she'd just done and was suddenly humiliated and shamed. Having orgasms with Philip Burton was the worst thing she could have done to Connor. She igored her boyfriend's helpless crying. She was horrified that the manhood inside her was still erect. Of course the pills the men had taken would keep them hard for hours.

'My turn'. said Lester. 'On your back Abby'. Abby rolled off Burton, crying out at the loss and lay on the ground and opened her legs up wide to James Lester.

He lay on top of her and entered her pussy that was drenched with Philip Burton's semen. Lester's dick was as wide as Burton but it was much longer and hit the inside of her full womb with a painful jab. Abby whimpered in pain. 

Abby stared up at the ceiling as he pounded her and made her hurt with each slam into her but after a while she started to enjoy the pain. Her breasts jiggled with each deep penetration while Lester held on to her shoulders and rutted into her very hard and fast.

'I've been wanting to do this for years.' said Lester. 'But I needed someone like Philip to make me realize it'. Abby said nothing and accepted that she had to do this and probably alot more to prevent Connor from getting killed. After an hour and a half into it with Lester, Abby felt another orgasm starting to build. She tried to ignore it but her body wouldn't listen. She was going to cum again. She tried to resist but when Lester put his fingers between them and pinched and twisted her clitoris she knew it was no use fighting it. She closed her eyes and let it happen. She moved with Lester snapping her hips to meet his inward thrusts. When she orgasmed it was even bigger than the one she had with Philip. She screamed again in pleasures and had another orgasm and felt Lester fill her womb with his seed. Once again Abby couldn`t stop having orgasms.

After she finally stopped cumming and Lester got off her, Burton presented her with his still hard dick and Abby knew what he wanted. She sat up on to her knees and a river of semen flowed down her inner thighs. She pushed her hair behind her ears and began to lick Burton's dick. She caught the bell end with her tongue and drew him deep into her mouth. There was no hope. Abby looked up at Burton's cruel face and sucked.

More than six hours passed before Lester and Burton finished with Abby. She had sex with both men multiple times, so many she lost count. It was non-stop sex the entire time. She gave them lots of blow jobs and even had both inside her at least four times with one taking her anally while the other was in her pussy. The worst shame was her unwanted but unavoidable orgasms. The men always made sure her she came first and came big. She experienced so many powerful orgasms she was both ashamed and craving more of them. If she was honest with herself she would admit that somewhere in the middle she became a willing participant. The orgasms were just too good and she had actively and eagerly fucked them in hopes of having more.

She was eventually left alone with Connor when they were done with her. She untied him and said nothing as he fell to the ground. He looked her over and saw how her breasts, her stomach, her badly swollen and bruised pussy lips and her thighs were coated with the semen of other men. She didn't know what to say to him. Even though the sex with Burton and Lester turned out to be amazing she had only done it to save him. She hoped he could forgive her.

To her relief Connor hugged her. Abby cried with him and hugged him back. They would survive this somehow and get their revenge. Together.


End file.
